Starlight
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Booth is out of jail and free to live his everyday life but nothing seems to be running smoothly. Soon enough Temperance and Seeley are arguing worse then ever and their relationship is hanging in the balance. Will they make it through together or will they be slowly torn apart? The sequel to Daylight. Season 10, AU.
1. Chapter 1: I Know When Something Is Up

_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay this is the sequel to Daylight, it is not vitally important for you to read that first but you can if you want. The only difference from Daylight is that Daisy is pregnant instead of Cam in this story._

**_Full Description (it didn't fit in the description spot):_**

_She's survived the hardest obstacles that she has ever been faced with and now he is home, out of the jail, and happy. At least that is what she thought. Ever since Booth returned home he hadn't quite been himself and he seems to be still suffering from problems that she thought had subsided when he left his crumbling cell. She was wrong and now it was up to her to help her husband fight his demons and return to what once was a happy life. This task is tougher then any of the murders that she has previously solved especially with a new born thrown into the mix. Will Bones and Booth yet again be able to settle down and enjoy the finer things in life or will they never recover from changes that have come and taken away all of the light. The Sequel to "Daylight". SEASON 10, AU _

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: I Know When Something's Up<strong>

I roll over in bed and look at Booth. He was obviously having nightmares again; they had ceased to stop ever since he had been released from jail. I cuddle my face up to his chest and run my fingers along his arm. He seems to settle and rest against me; the nightmares must have died down.

He kept denying that he was having nightmares and that he wasn't okay. He pretended that everything was fine but I knew that it wasn't. Every time I talked to him about it he ignored me and changed the subject. I love him and I wanted the best for his wellbeing but I couldn't do anything to help if Booth was going to pretend that I wasn't there. I had talked with Sweets yesterday and he said that he thinks that Booth may be suffering from a bit of posttraumatic stress. I tried to bring that up over dinner last night but Booth pretended to be really interested in some baby clothes shopping that Christine and Parker had done with Daisy and Sweets instead of listening to me.

Sweets, an FBI Psychologist and a very close friend, is having a baby with his on and off girlfriend soon and they were trying to prepare in the best ways possible. Booth and my children got along really well with Sweets so they insisted that they go baby supply shopping with him. So far they had been to practically every baby supply shop in the whole of Washington DC and I had a feeing that they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"Hey Bones" Booth whispers softly as he looks up at me. I was nestled close to his chest.

I smile at my husband "Good morning Booth, did you have a good sleep?" I ask.

Booth just nods, obviously lying, "Yeah it was great" he replies despite the dark rings that surrounded his eyes. They were obviously a sign of lack of sleep. "How about you?"

I shrug "Yeah, sleeping is a lot better ever since you came back from jail, I never could get to sleep when I wasn't sure that you were safe" I reply.

Booth smiles and kisses my neck "Well I'm fine now Bones" he replies.

I roll on top of him "I know that" I reply truthfully as I press against my lips with his.

* * *

><p>I quickly tighten my belt around my loose blouse and pull up my cream coloured jeans. I was ready to go to work.<p>

"What are you doing today?" I ask my husband.

He just shrugs as he buttons up his red and blue striped shirt and pulls up blue denim jeans. I see a glint of sadness in his eyes as he closes the cupboard on all of his suits. I knew that he secretly longed to get into the suit and do up each of the buttons as he had done every day for the past ten years. It had become habit, which had worked its way into the reality of Booth's everyday life.

"Are you going to go talk with Caroline again?" I ask.

He just shrugs and ignores me. I watch as he walks out of the bedroom his shirt clad back facing me. I knew that he was upset but he was beginning to seem plain rude.

* * *

><p>I walk into the kitchen to see Booth chewing on a piece of burnt toast, the kids were both eating the same thing. One of the pluses to having Sweets over was that he thrived on cooking breakfasts but he'd most likely be over at Daisy and his apartment now cooking his girlfriend a hearty meal while I was left to eat burnt toast. I sit down at the table and a look at the piece of the toast that was hastily buttered and left on the plate in front of me.<p>

Booth is a good cook, I am not denying that but ever since he came back from jail he never seemed to make the effort to cook up a nice meal for the family. I am useless in the kitchen and even after many online recipes the pancakes I make for my children and husband are no where near as good as the ones that Booth and Sweets could whip up. I would just have to make do with burnt toast for now because I knew that when Booth was sad or angry his cooking didn't benefit at all.

I look at the children who were breaking their pieces of toast into little pieces instead of eating it.

"Hey you two don't play with your food," I scold.

Christine shrugs "It tastes like dog poo" she cries.

I shake my head "Excuse me when have you ever eaten dog food?" I ask.

"I've stepped in it and it looks and smells just like when is on Parker and my plates," she laughs.

I just shake my head "Your daddy made that" I tell her.

Christine just shakes her head "Daddy used to make yummy food not yucky toast agree Parker?" she asks as she elbows her brother.

Parker nods "Yeah, dad and Sweets. Remember when Sweets made all of those different flavoured pancakes?" Parker asks.

Christine nods "Yeah chocolate chip were my favourite" she laughs.

Parker nods "Well raspberry took my fancy most though" he laughs.

The two kids giggle and then look back down at the toast in order to continue tearing it up.

I look over at Booth who recoiled as soon as I laid my eyes on him. He hid behind the newspaper, which he was holding up in front of his face.

"Booth are you alright?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything and doesn't take his eyes off of the paper even for a spilt second.

"Dad's been weird this morning" Parker cuts in.

I shake my head "He must just need a break for a bit, leave him alone you guys" I tell them.

The kids just hurry into the other room in order to get ready for school and kindergarten.

I move closer to Booth and lay my hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk to me about something?" I ask.

He just pulls away from me "No!" he snaps angrily.

I recoil feeling hurt but hit the newspaper and knock it out of his hands. Our eyes meet and I see his well with pain.

"I know when something's up" I reply.

He nods and looks at me and then he lets a tear fall. I just watch him cry and slowly work my arm around his shoulders. This time he doesn't knock me off he just leans against me. I can tell when loved one's are hurting, we all can.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed that. Please review and tell me what you think!<em>

_I'm starting a new Modern Family crossover about Brennan, Angela, Claire and Gloria all bumping into each other at a coffee shop and discussing life's greatest issues. It should be up soon and if you are a Modern Family fan I would encourage you to check it out._

_Please Read and Review_


	2. Chapter 2: Clinging On

_AN: I don't own Bones. Thanks guys for all of the positive feedback over the past chapter. It was great and inspiring, hope you enjoy chapter 2!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: Clinging On<strong>

I slowly stroke Booth's shirt clad back. I move my hand back and forth in a continuous repetitive motion. His sniffles were still there and I could feel the shoulder of my shirt soaking them up.

"So what happened?" I ask.

I feel Booth kiss my neck "They don't care!" he cries

"Who doesn't care? You can't mean the family and I because we care"

"I don't mean you, I mean the FBI, the government, the jail guards. Everyone Bones, no one gives a damn!"

I kiss his neck and draw circles on his back "I know that this is hard for you, I'm willing to help you with whatever I can" I whisper into his hair.

"I know you are, I just wish everyone else was" he replies.

I nod "I don't know what you say to this but I know that our family and friends care and that Booth, to me at least, is more important then some stupid FBI directors"

I hear him sob lightly "Yeah I suppose you're right, God Bones when aren't you right?" he says a bit lighter this time.

I just rub his back and let my husband cry, he needed to let it out and he needed to cling onto his loved ones.

* * *

><p>I walk through the kindergarten parking lot after locking my car. It was time for me to pick up Christine. After a long day I had been eager to pick up the kids and bring some sort of excitement back into the household.<p>

I had been at work examining some remains that were tied to the Conspiracy and I had been getting really tired of it all. Sweets wasn't being much help because he seemed to have babies on the brain. I gave him a note pad to try and formulate a profile for the victim but he ended up sketching a cartoon which was of Daisy and him riding on huge ducks. He was holding the baby who looked like him and they were all smiling. It was fine for him to be happy but I found it remotely annoying that he couldn't focus.

I walk towards the kindergarten building and stop just behind a crowd of moms. They were eagerly talking about their children; I bet that none of them had just had their husbands imprisoned by a government conspiracy. God, this was sad. I was getting jealous of the 'soccer moms'. I was stooping to whole new low.

* Beep * * Beep *

The tone that indicates a new text message chimes on my iPhone six. I take it out of my bag and glance at the message written on the lock screen. It was from Sweets.

_Which one? _

Read the text message. Next to the writing was photo. I tap on it in order to enlarge the image. It was of two baby Onesies lying next to each other. I could have guessed. It was about babies. One of the Onesies read "Daddies boy" and the other one said "Sweet but Dangerous". I heave a sigh. These were really getting cheesy. Just yesterday I had gotten a picture of Daisy holding up an Onesie that read: "My daddy is a genius so I must be one too". These people really didn't seem to have much of a life.

I decide on the Sweet but Dangerous Onesie because they had already bought three Daddies boy ones in different colour variations. I text back my response and put my phone back in my bag.

* * *

><p>"Bren!" cries a voice. It was Angela of course considering that she was one of the only people who called me Bren.<p>

I turn around and wave at my best friend. She was dressed in a flowing yellow dress with a recurring pattern that seemed to be of old newspapers. Black wedge heels were on her feet and a pair of huge Dior sunglasses obscured her face.

"Hello Angela, fancy seeing you here" I reply as I remove my sunglasses.

Angela does the same and shakes out her long dark hair. "It's not that much of a surprise Brennan. Our kids do go to the same kindergarten"

I nod "You have a point, so how has your day been going so far?"

Angela scrunches up her nose "Not to good, I have had a day off but I had to get some new pants for Michael. He tends to tear holes in the knees of every single pair of pants that I buy him"

"I have never experienced that considering that I have a daughter" I reply.

My friend rolls her eyes "Sweets is probably going to experience it though, even though he tells us that his baby is from heaven so that makes him an angel and all that sort of rubbish"

I nod "I can't wait to see what Sweets is going to think when he is woken up at three in the morning to the screams of a crying infant"

"Baby from hell" Angela jokes as she runs her hand through her hair "So how's Booth, I haven't asked yet?"

I shake my head "I have never seen him so displeased and angry before. He is worse then the time that he was accused of murdering the ice hockey player on his team"

"What has he been doing?"

"Snapping at me for no good reason, burning everything that he cooks, not wanting to have sex with me, all the unusual things"

Angela looks at me awestruck "Okay so this getting serious!" she cries "This marriage may be on the rocks if you don't try and get him to talk with you. Secrets run relationships! I've told you that before and I will tell you again"

I nod "I'm not keeping anything from him though!"

"I know you aren't Sweetie but he may think you are, you were apart for four months and for all he knows you could have slept with a million different men"

"But I didn't Angela, he knows that"

Angela looks sternly at me "No he doesn't, you haven't clarified a thing and you have to reassure him that there is no secrets or bad blood between the two of you"

I nod "Well yes I suppose that we can have a discussion"

"Talk about it Sweetie, don't yell about it and it should be all fine. Maybe you can even have a couples session with Sweets"

I just look at her "Are you seriously suggesting that, Sweets can't even keep his mind off of little fingers, tiny toes and baby formula for even three minutes let alone a whole session. Let the baby excitement die down and then I'll think about it"

Angela giggles, "It's never going to die down Sweetie, you know that. He'll be talking about the baby as though they are a newborn even when they are twenty-one, does the phrase doting dad come to mind?"

I just nod. She was right.

"Mommy!" screams Christine Booth as she throws herself at my midsection. I feel her little arms wrap around my shoulders.

"How was your day today?" I ask.

"Awesome, my friend Lily and I build a whole Lego castle that was life-sized and we played kings and queens in it"

I nod, life-sized in Christine's eyes was big enough for a kitten because according to her kittens were alive and if it could fit a kitten it could fit anything so don't go thinking that she build Buckingham Palace out of Lego bricks.

I turn to Angela and notice that Michael wasn't standing beside her. I give her a quizzical look and my friend shrugs her shoulders before tapping Christine on the shoulder.

"Hi Chrissie do you have any idea where Michael is?" she asks.

Christine smiles and nods "Yes I do Aunty Angela, he is in the Kindergarten, in the arts and crafts corner, taping up a whole in the knee of his jeans with sticky tape. He said you would get furious if you found out"

Angela sighs with a smile "What did I tell you Brennan?"

We both laugh to ourselves, if only there could be more moments like this. Life had gotten pretty dark since those long and terrible four months.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so how was that, good, bad, exciting? I have finally caught a break after a few hours of Modern Family watching and document organising at the same time, girls <strong><span>can<span>** multitask! _

_Chapter 3 should be up soon and I plan on updating some other stories!_

_Please Read and Review, all of the reviews have been awesome so keep up the good work!_


End file.
